


One by One

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Polyamory, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viggo Grimborn is Pure Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo has captured the Dragon Riders and his goal is to break each of them one at a time.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Fishlegs Ingerman, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Ruffnut Thorston, Viggo Grimborn/Snotlout Jorgenson, Viggo Grimborn/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 106
Kudos: 68





	1. Snotlout

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure evil. If you're not comfortable with that, I suggest hitting the back button or exiting out of the browser.

The Dragon Riders had been captured by Viggo Grimborn. They were being held on one of his ships, in dragon cells, but none of them were in a cell together, and they couldn’t see or hear the others. Snotlout had tried calling for his friends, but had gotten no response. 

_ Why did he separate us?  _ Snotlout wondered. Usually when they’d been captured before, they’d been kept together. But, then again, this was Viggo they were dealing with, not Ryker. He was far smarter than his older brother, and that frightened Snotlout. The only one who could truly match his intelligence was Hiccup, and Hiccup wasn’t anywhere where Snotlout could see or hear him.

So, Snotlout sat in his cell waiting for… something. Anything. He was hungry and tired, but he didn’t want to fall asleep here just yet if he didn’t have to, didn’t want to be taken by surprise. 

After what felt like about two hours, he heard booted feet striding towards his cell. The steps were sure, confident. And with the weight behind them it couldn’t be anyone but Viggo. Snotlout stood up, tried to adjust his helmet but remembered it had been taken from him, instead brushed some dust off of himself. He wanted to look like he could meet Viggo’s standards. 

And it was Viggo who now stood in front of the cell. Two other pairs of booted feet could be heard, and then Hunters were appearing on either side of him.

“Open it,” Viggo ordered. “I want to have a little chat with him.”

“Can’t do that through the bars?” Snotlout asked snidely. 

Viggo didn’t respond to his snark, and one of the Hunters opened the cell door, and all three of the men were coming in, crowding Snotlout in the cell. He realized that the Dragon Hunters held ropes. 

Viggo nodded towards Snotlout, hands kept folded behind his back. “Tie his hands behind his back.” Bastard didn’t like getting his hands dirty unless he really had to, it seemed. 

Snotlout backed away as the Hunters approached him, tried to run for the still-open door, but they caught him in their burly arms, shoved him back. Then one was holding him still and grabbing his wrists. The other yanked on them so hard that he felt like his shoulders were going to be pulled out of their sockets, and he gave a sharp cry. The rope began wrapping around his wrists, again and again, pulled tight, tight enough to cut off circulation.

Then, the Hunters released Snotlout and were leaving the cell, closing the door behind them. Their footsteps almost echoed in the empty hallway.

“What do you want?” Snotlout asked, not happy about being tied up and left alone in a room with Viggo. 

“Your cooperation,” Viggo said smoothly, stepping forward. Snotlout noticed the satchel at his side. “And if you do not give it, I will use force.”

“Cooperation for what?” Snotlout was afraid. Very afraid. There was no doubt this man was scary. There was a dark look in the deep brown of his eyes. 

Viggo stepped closer to Snotlout, so close he could touch him, and that’s what he did. He put his hands at his hips. 

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” Snotlout tried pulling away, but Viggo held onto him hard, keeping him in place. 

“Nothing you haven’t done before,” Viggo said. “A shame I can’t take your virginity. Which Rider did you give it to? Or was it all of them? Do you all just get together in your little clubhouse and fuck yourselves silly?”

“What?” How did Viggo know about Snotlout’s relationship with the rest of the Riders? 

“Oh, it’s obvious,” Viggo stated. Well,  _ crooned,  _ was more like it. Snotlout very much did not like the touching or the tone of his voice, did not like what any of this implied. “The way you fight together, ride together, do  _ anything  _ together. There’s no doubt you’re all with each other sexually.”

And then Viggo began to pull his pants down.

Snotlout struggled as best as he could, pulling at his bonds, wishing that he had his hands to help him fight this man off. But oh gods, Viggo was so much bigger than him, stronger than him. There was no way he could stop this. 

His pants were yanked down around his knees, and Viggo looked at the space between them, at his cock. Snotlout closed his eyes, let out a small whimpering sound when he took it into one hand. He did not like his touch  _ at all _ . 

“Hm, small,” Viggo noted. “But more or less what I expected from a man of your stature.”

“D-don’t talk about my cock.” Snotlout could feel his neck and face heating red. 

“Why not?” Viggo leaned in closer, mouth near his ear. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Snotlout didn’t want to answer a question in which Viggo so obviously already knew the answer. He turned his head away, stared at the wall instead of him. Oh gods, he was being molested. He was possibly going to be raped. He wasn’t ready for this. He’d never prepared himself mentally for it.

Viggo’s hand felt unfamiliar on his cock. He was used to the hands of the Dragon Rider’s, each different in their own way, but all calloused from hard work and fighting. Viggo’s hand had a few callouses, but was much softer than what he was used to.

He hated it.

“Why are you doing this?” Snotlout asked fearfully, voice wavering. 

“Because I want to ruin you,” Viggo said, and his voice was husky as if he was getting aroused - maybe he was. “I want to ruin all of you.”

And then Viggo was stroking Snotlout’s cock, clearly trying to get  _ him _ aroused. Snotlout didn’t know if he would or not. He knew fear could sometimes cause an erection, but that wasn’t currently happening. 

With one hand on his shoulder, Viggo pushed Snotlout back against the wall. He was still staring at, and touching, his cock.

“Come now, Snotlout,” Viggo purred. “Get this erect for me.”

“Fuck. You.”

“Mm, that’s what I’ll be doing to you. Do you like it up the ass? I’m sure your partners don’t like taking a cock as small as yours. They must ride your ass the same way they ride dragons. Is it good?”

“Stop, stop! Just stop talking!” 

But now images of the Dragon Riders were in his head, and he remembered the feel of Hiccup’s cock in him, of Fishlegs, of Tuffnut. Viggo was wrong about his partners not wanting to take his cock, but it still made him feel shame anyway. And part of Snotlout got off to shame. Blood began to pool in his pelvis, reach downwards into his member, turning it hard and aching in Viggo’s hand.

“Ah, there we go. Perfect.”

Viggo let go of Snotlout’s cock, was reaching into the satchel, and he pulled a jar out. Snotlout figured he knew what it was.

“On the floor, on your back,” Viggo said.

“Why should I take orders from you?” There were tears stinging in Snotlout’s eyes. 

“Because if you don’t, I fuck your leader in front of you.”

No, no.  _ Hiccup _ . Snotlout wouldn’t be able to deal with that. He had to do as he was told. 

So, Snotlout did was he was told, laying on the floor of the cell on his back. It made his hands uncomfortably press into his back, but there was nothing he could do about that. If they’d tied his hands in front of him, he would use them to bash Viggo, and Viggo must have known that. 

Viggo knelt down on the floor beside him. He uncorked the jar, smelled the substance within, closed his eyes as if savoring it. Then, he was pouring some over Snotlout’s hardened cock, and Snotlout made a small sound of pleasure at that. This felt good. It wasn’t supposed to feel good.

Viggo set the jar down, then was taking something else out of the satchel. Snotlout couldn’t help looking curiously. He furrowed his brow when he pulled out a narrow, silver rod. 

“That’s not going to do much if you plan on putting it in my ass.”

“Oh, I know.” There was a smile on Viggo’s face. “That’s not where it’s going.”

And then he rubbed the rod over the tip of his cock, and Snotlout’s face went white. “N-not in there,” he begged. “ _ Please _ not in there.”

Viggo didn’t say anything, didn’t listen to him. He took his cock in one hand, and put the rod into his urethra. 

Snotlout shouted. It  _ hurt! _ He’d never had anything put in here before, and so it felt so wrong as Viggo just slid the rod down, down, and then oh Thor, it was pressing on  _ something  _ good and Snotlout cried out, struggled against his bonds.

“Mm, wonderful.” Viggo’s voice was heavy with satisfaction. Snotlout tossed his head back, staring at the ceiling instead of at the Dragon Hunter chief. His tears fell down the sides of his face, getting in his hair. 

“Get. It. Out,” Snotlout intoned. 

“I don’t think I want to,” Viggo said. Then he was moving the rod inside of him, pulling it out till it was almost all the way gone from his urethra, then pushing it back in. Snotlout couldn’t help it: he screamed at the sensation and the horror of what was happening to him. 

Viggo kept that up, fucking his cock with the rod, and Snotlout was sobbing. Viggo didn’t say anything, but there was a cruel smirk on his face, and Snotlout knew he was enjoying this.

_ Sick! He’s so fucking sick! _

Snotlout hated the rod in his urethra, but at the same time, there was a terrible pleasure that went along with it. It burned in a bad and good way all at once. 

Finally, it was being pulled out of him, and Snotlout was gasping for breath in the absence of it. The inside of his cock burned.

“There we go,” Viggo said. He licked some precum off the side of the rod before sticking it back in his satchel. It made Snotlout feel just slightly nauseous. “Now, on your stomach.”

“No.”

Viggo didn’t like that “no.” He made a growling sound, grabbed at Snotlout, and rolled him over onto his stomach. There wasn’t anything Snotlout could do. He tried pulling himself along with his stomach muscles to try to get away, but Viggo straddled him and put a firm hand on his back.

“Where do you think you’re going with your trousers around your knees like that?”

Snotlout was panting, feeling like he couldn’t get in enough air. He’d never been violated like this before. But, still: “Fuck you!”

Viggo laughed, and it made Snotlout sick to his stomach. How could he laugh while doing something so atrocious? What was  _ wrong _ with him?

And then Snotlout felt a hand pulling at one cheek of his ass, revealing his rim. Snotlout sobbed as he felt two oiled fingers press at it and slide in easily. 

“Ooh, that was easy. Did all of you fuck recently? Right before you were captured, perhaps?”

Snotlout hated that that was the truth. They  _ had  _ all fucked recently. Snotlout had vivid memories of riding Fishlegs’ cock before their capture. And Fishlegs was big. It wasn’t a surprise that his hole was still stretched.

“None of your business.”

“Well, I don’t need to stretch you then,” Viggo said as if he hadn’t heard him. Snotlout heard him undoing his belt, and he whimpered, squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Relax, Snotlout,” Viggo told him, running a hand down his back. “I’m sure I’m around the same size as Fishlegs, yes? Maybe longer though. If you can take him, you can take me.”

“Fuck off.”

Viggo chuckled, and Snotlout felt something hard against his entrance. So, this was it. He was about to be raped. 

Viggo sank into him, and oh  _ fuck _ , he was big, bigger than Fishlegs, and it almost hurt, but Snotlout was used to such a stretch. It danced around the edges of pain, fell into pleasure, and Snotlout moaned in despair. He didn’t want to feel pleasure from this man.

“That’s it, Snotlout. This feels good, yes?”

Snotlout didn’t answer, just moaned again as Viggo began thrusting with a grunt. The thrusts started out hard, not giving him any time to adjust. He was brushing across his prostate with nearly every fast stroke. It put a boiling lake of pleasure into his stomach, his cock, his extremities. And he couldn’t stop crying.

Snotlout thought of other things as Viggo fucked him, of being with each of the Riders, of wanting to see them again, of wanting to get out of this alive. Oh Thor, what if Viggo was going to kill him after?

“Do you know what I’m going to do after this?” Viggo asked.

“Shut. Up,” Snotlout got out, teeth gritted. 

Viggo leaned over him, panting into his ear. “I’m going to visit each of the Riders,” he told Snotlout. “And I’m going to destroy them. I’m going to fuck them, give them pain and pleasure, make them cry and scream. And I’ll tell them what I did to you, and they’ll know there was nothing they could have done to stop it.”

Snotlout let out a strangled cry of “no!” He struggled underneath Viggo, but the man was heavy atop him, still thrusting, still destroying him physically and mentally. 

Snotlout didn’t know how long this went on for. It felt like hours, seconds, a lifetime, a minute. Viggo finished inside of him with a loud sigh and the hint of a moan. 

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” he kept muttering. He’d just been raped. And now his friends were going to be raped too. 

And there was nothing he could do about it. 

That hurt more than his own rape, made him feel like he was being stabbed in the chest over and over. He couldn’t stop crying. 

Viggo got up, took the jar of oil from beside Snotlout and put it back in the satchel. Snotlout could hear him pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. 

“Ah, thank you for that, Snotlout.”

Then he was leaving the cell, not bothering to clean him up or pull his pants up. The door clanged as it closed and locked, and Snotlout was left alone in the aftermath of his own ruin. 


	2. Tuffnut

Tuffnut paced around his cell. He’d already taken a good look at it, at the locked door, the unforgiving wood, the hooks in the ceiling that were probably for restraints. He’d tried talking to the others, but no responses had come back. They were probably locked up somewhere else on this huge ship, and couldn’t hear or see him, like he couldn’t hear or see them. 

After what felt like hours, he heard multiple sets of footsteps coming his way. He paused in his pacing, straightened his back, looked towards the entrance of the cell.

Viggo appeared with Hunters on either side of him, both of those men holding chains. Tuffnut didn’t like the implications of that, but: 

“Finally! Someone to talk to! Do you know how _bored_ I’ve been in here?”

“Oh, I promise you won’t be bored very shortly,” Viggo said as the Hunters opened the cell and they all stepped in. Tuffnut would have tried to run, but that idea would be stupid. So, he stayed put. 

“Chain his wrists,” Viggo ordered. The men approached with their chains and manacles, and Tuffnut struggled against them, but the cold metal cuffs ended up closing around his wrists. The chains went to the hooks in the ceiling, and now Tuffnut was stuck with his arms held above him, leaving him fully exposed. The Hunters left, closing the door behind them, leaving Tuffnut alone with Viggo. 

Viggo circled around him, keeping his hands behind his back, and Tuffnut’s breath hitched at the cold look in his eyes.

“What do you want?” Tuffnut asked. “I won’t give it to you.”

“Oh, but you’ll have no choice.” Viggo stood in front of him again. “Defiant like Snotlout, I see.”

“Snotlout?” Tuffnut perked up at the sound of one of his partners. “Where is he?”

“On this ship, I assure you.” Viggo came close, touched his shoulder, ran that hand down over his chest. Tuffnut tried to squirm away from the touching, but the chains didn’t allow much leeway. “Crying, with his pants around his knees.”

Tuffnut swallowed, getting a bad feeling in his stomach. “What does that mean?”

Viggo leaned in close, lips brushing his ear. “It means I took him. It means I fucked him hard and good until he was a sobbing mess. It means… I’m going to do the same thing to you.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Viggo repeated. “Because I don’t just want to break Hiccup. I want to break _all_ of you.” Viggo put a hand under Tuffnut’s tunic, and it was disconcertingly warm. Tuffnut didn’t want to feel Viggo’s flesh against his own. He’d _never_ wanted that. 

“Now, you like pain, don’t you?” Viggo asked. 

“Yeah?” Tuffnut answered honestly, but with a question in his voice, wondering what Viggo was getting at.

“So instead I will give you pleasure,” Viggo told him. He ran his hand higher, thumbed at a nipple, and Tuffnut bit his lip at the good feeling that that gave him. “Pleasure you will not want. I’ll torture you with it.”

Tuffnut hated that. Yes, he enjoyed pain, and pleasure, but he enjoyed pleasure from those he loved, not his worst enemy that they’d been trying to overcome for months now. There was cruel satisfaction in Viggo’s eyes. 

As Viggo’s right hand played with his nipple, his left pulled down his pants and revealed his cock. He took it in one hand, examined it like one would an animal they wanted to use for breeding.

“You must be more satisfying to take than Snotlout,” Viggo said. “Though, have you taken Snotlout’s cock. How was it? Mediocre?”

“Don’t talk about him - _us_ \- like that.”

“But were you ever fucked by Snotlout?” Viggo began stroking him in his large hand, and Tuffnut whimpered. He didn’t want to grow hard, but it was happening, especially with thoughts of Snotlout fucking him. His cock was small, but it was shaped in the perfect way to hit someone’s prostate. Tuffnut had once thought that size mattered, but now realized that it didn’t. 

“Yes,” Tuffnut answered.

“You and all the Dragon Riders fuck, yes?”

Tuffnut nodded because he could feel Viggo watching his face. He bit his lip again to hold in a moan. He was fully erect in Viggo’s hand, and his nipples were hard under his fingers. The moan came out of him anyway, soft and quiet, and Viggo smiled and made a purring sound.

“Now, will you be easy to pry open like Snotlout, or were you the one doing the fucking recently?”

So he knew that they’d all fucked right before being captured. That was… disgusting. Everything about this man was. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh, but I thought you wanted someone to talk to, Tuffnut. Is my choice of conversation too vulgar for you?” Viggo’s voice was teasing, and he pouted at him. Tuffnut didn’t want to see his facial expression or the look in his eyes, so he closed his own.

Viggo just kept stroking Tuffnut’s cock, and his touch felt… good. Oh gods, it felt good. It made sickness twist into Tuffnut’s stomach. How could he be aroused and feel sick at the same time? 

“I’m going to make you cum so many times you’ll question what’s real,” Viggo told him. “So many times that it _hurts_.”

Tuffnut tossed his head back and groaned. He didn’t want that, didn’t want to cum from the touch of someone that wasn’t one of his partners. It felt like cheating on them. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but it still felt like he was being unfaithful. 

Viggo played with anything on him that was extra sensitive: his cock, his balls, his nipples… It all felt terribly good, and Tuffnut was a moaning mess by the time he came into Viggo’s hand. He was panting as Viggo let go of him, and then he was pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles.

“No, no.”

Viggo circled around to Tuffnut’s backside, trailed fingers along his ass. After a moment, Tuffnut felt a finger wet with oil touch his rim, and he arched his back, tried to get away from it, but the chains left him with no room to move. They rattled loudly as he fought. 

Viggo gripped Tuffnut’s hip as he inserted his finger into him, and Tuffnut gave a cry of shock and emotional anguish. He didn’t _want_ this.

“Relax, Tuffnut,” Viggo crooned. “Relax. This will feel good. I promise you.”

“Don’t want it.”

“But _I_ do.”

And Viggo’s finger went deeper into him, curled and found his prostate. Tuffnut cried out, wondering if the other Riders could hear him. He doubted it. He’d yelled out their names earlier, and there had been no response. He wanted to yell out their names now, wanted someone to rescue him from this. 

But there would be no rescue for now. Tuffnut knew it. This was going to happen to him whether he wanted it or not. 

Viggo pushed two fingers into Tuffnut, rubbed at his prostate, and Tuffnut whimpered as he felt his cock getting hard again. Viggo lowered the hand on his hip to feel at it, sighed happily. “Ah, the miracle of young bodies. Always ready for sex, aren’t they?”

“Fuck off.”

“Mm, Snotlout told me the same thing.”

Tuffnut yelped as Viggo pushed in a third finger, rubbed at his prostate. It was so insistent, almost bruising. Tuffnut knew he could cum from only having his prostate stimulated, and it seemed that that’s what Viggo wanted to do. He let go of his cock to hold onto his hip again, and Tuffnut was sure he would have bruises there after, a terrible reminder of what had happened. 

“So, what do you want to talk about Tuffnut?”

“Y-you want me to - _agh_ \- talk while you’re doing this?”

“Perhaps we can talk about what I’m going to do to the Riders, especially your sister. She’s next, you know.”

“No!” Ruffnut, no!” He couldn’t imagine her going through something like this. She didn’t deserve it. None of the Riders deserved it. He felt white-hot anger broil in him. He suddenly wanted to go into a rage and kill Viggo, but he couldn’t. He was chained up, the manacles cold around his wrists.

“Yes,” Viggo purred into his ear. “I bet she’ll be lovely to take. Can a small body like hers even take my cock, I wonder?”

Tears brimmed and spilled over Tuffnut’s eyelids. He let out a choked sob, then a moan, as the pleasure still continued. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting this nightmare to end. Maybe if someone pinched him or slapped him he would wake up, would be safe home in his bed, Ruffnut sleeping in the bed next to him. All of this wouldn’t be real.

But it was. 

It only took a minute or so more for Tuffnut to cum again. He screamed with it. A prostate orgasm was always intense, and this one was no different. His muscles contracted around Viggo’s fingers, and his cock and insides throbbed. 

Tuffnut was given little to no time to recover. Soon, he felt Viggo’s cock pushing into him, and oh, he was large, larger than Fishlegs. It hurt for a moment, but then felt oh so good. Tuffnut threw his head back, a long, loud moan leaving him. Viggo sighed as he sank into Tuffnut. Both his hands were on his hips now.

“Oh, you feel heavenly.” Viggo nipped at his ear, and Tuffnut whined. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

And so he started, thrusting hard, rubbing across his prostate. There was no doubt that Viggo was practiced in what he was doing, good at it. That made this worse. He wasn’t inexperienced, and he was just adding the Dragon Riders to his list of sexual encounters. How many times had Viggo raped someone? How many times had it been without consent?

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Tuffnut uttered. He couldn’t help it. What Viggo was doing felt _excellent_. So, _so_ excellent.

Viggo fucked him hard, and Tuffnut came again. Was it his third time? It didn’t matter, because Viggo gave him no break from it, just continued fucking him, and his insides were tingling with oversensitivity. In the next few minutes, he saw lights flashing behind his eyelids, and his body was convulsing. He didn’t even know if he’d cum with it, but he’d definitely orgasmed. He’d never really had a dry orgasm before, but that’s undoubtedly what had happened. His world became nothing but pleasure. He couldn’t remember if he was lying down or standing up. Were their chains or rope around his wrists, or was he free?

He blacked out, possibly, and in that blackness there was pleasure and pain. They intertwined with each other, danced with each other, like gleeful partners at a feast. He could remember a deep voice in his ear, trembling, convulsing. He came to on the floor of the cell with his body quivering like mad, cum on him and in him, a mixture of his and Viggo’s.

“I’ll tell your sister you send your regards,” Viggo said, and then the cell door closed with a clang, and doom sat like a rock in Tuffnut’s stomach.


	3. Ruffnut

“It’s about time, asshole!” Ruffnut exclaimed as Viggo appeared in front of her cell. She stood up, folded her arms across her chest. “I have been waiting here _forever_. What, like, twelve hours?”

“I was busy with other things,” Viggo said with a smirk, and that smirk spoke of untold evils. It made a chill run up Ruffnut’s spine, but she stood her ground. 

The cell opened, and Viggo and the Dragon Hunters entered. The Dragon Hunters had ropes and chains, and Viggo had a satchel over one shoulder. What was about to happen wouldn’t be good. Ruffnut backed up, balled her hands into fists, crouched, ready to fight and throw punches. 

“Get her clothes off,” Viggo ordered of the men. They dropped the ropes and chains, went in for her. Ruffnut threw a punch but her wrist was caught in a big hand. She screamed in fury and fear, bit at the hand that held her. More hands came, touched her, tore at her clothes. She screamed and fought and twisted, bit and struggled and thrashed.

Though, it did nothing. Despite her struggles, she found herself very much naked. Her chest was heaving, tears threatening to spill. She looked at the Dragon Hunters though, and couldn’t help smiling in satisfaction. They were bleeding from her nails and her teeth. And maybe she’d just killed one of them. She knew that infection from even a human bite could take one’s life.

And then they went for the ropes and chains. Her hands were cuffed together, and then her arms pulled up over her head, the chains being attached to hooks in the ceiling. The ropes were tied around her thighs and then tied to hooks in the floor, leaving her legs spread wide. Her hair dangled over her shoulders, hiding her small breasts from view, but Ruffnut was sure that Viggo would want to see them. He was a sick man. 

Ruffnut spit on the floor at Viggo’s feet, panting. Viggo just smiled at her. The Hunters retreated from the cell, leaving her and Viggo alone. 

“Get on with it, fuckface,” Ruffnut spat as Viggo just stared at her. 

“Just admiring the view,” he said. “You’re not unlike your brother in looks, but obviously your sex characteristics are quite different.” He stepped close to her, moved her hair back over her shoulders. He looked her up and down, gaining an expression that could be considered a leer. 

“What do you want from me?”

Viggo let out a tired sigh, though it was all for dramatics. “Everyone keeps asking me that when I think it should be fairly obvious. Here I have you, chained and tied up naked, just for me.”

Ruffnut’s lower lip trembled, terrified tears threatening to spill. She wanted to bite him, spit on him, but she was afraid of what would happen to her if she did that, of what he would do to her for that. He was right: she was completely vulnerable to him, and she knew what was going to happen. 

Viggo trailed a hand over her body, almost touching her more intimate places. Ruffnut shuddered in revulsion. It was okay when her partners touched her like this, but never had she wanted _Viggo’s_ touch. She very suddenly wanted him dead, dead and burned and destroyed. He deserved it for what he was about to do to her.

Then, Ruffnut realized something. Viggo had said “everyone”. He must have been visiting the other Riders. But had he raped them like he was going to rape her?

“What did you do to them?” Ruffnut demanded. 

“The same thing I’m going to do to you. I wonder if Snotlout and Tuffnut have recovered yet.”

“ _No._ ”

“Though, I haven’t visited just everyone yet. I’m thinking Astrid or Fishlegs will do nicely after you. I’m saving Hiccup for last.” Viggo talked with a horrible, twisted relish on his face. “I’m going to _savor_ him.”

“Stop it!” Ruffnut cried. He wasn’t even touching her in intimate places yet, but the talking of what he’d done and what he was going to do made her so distraught. She wanted to stop all this, but there was absolutely nothing she could do. 

One of Viggo’s hands trailed down between her legs while the other took her hip. Ruffnut moaned in despair as he felt over her folds, then found her clit. He was practiced at this, it appeared. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Viggo purred. “Get nice and wet for me. Want me.”

“I _don’t_ want you,” Ruffnut argued.

“But I’m going to make your body want me.” He smiled with his teeth, and it made her feel like he was going to rip her throat out with them. “And then I’m not going to give it what it wants.”

Ruffnut was shuddering from revulsion and building pleasure.

“What do you mean?”

“I can tell what you’re like, Ruffnut,” he said, still rubbing against her clit. “You’re a woman that demands her own needs met, demands her pleasure. To put it in simpler, more crude terms that you’ll understand: I’m going to fuck your ass instead of your cunt and not let you come.”

“ _Fuck. You_ ,” Ruffnut spat.

Viggo tossed his head back and let out a hearty laugh. He kept rubbing at her clit, and Ruffnut couldn’t help but moan. Her body _liked_ having his fingers there. 

_No. Not him_ , Ruffnut tried arguing with her body. _Never him._

But, quite simply, her body didn’t give a fuck. It didn’t care who was doing this, only cared that it was getting pleasure. 

Ruffnut inadvertently bucked into him, and Viggo chuckled. Then, he withdrew his hand from her clit, brought it up to one of her breasts, squeezed, and Ruffnut whimpered. 

“Though, I am going to do something to these first,” Viggo told her.

Ruffnut’s mouth went dry. “What?”

Viggo stopped touching her, went into his satchel, He pulled out what looked like a tiny barbell. He took the end off of it, revealing a small, shiny needle.

Ruffnut knew where that was going to go. “Don’t,” she pleaded. 

“But I want to. None of you seem to care about _my_ needs.”

“That’s because you’re our enemy,” Ruffnut spat at him. “And you’re sick. You’re fucking sick. I hate you, I hate you!”

“Hm, naturally.” Then Viggo took ahold of her left breast, brought the needle up to it. 

Ruffnut yelled as the needle pushed in. Viggo did it slowly, and it felt like it took forever before he pushed it out the other side. She was panting after as he re-attached the end piece to the barbell. 

“Mm, lovely,” he commented. He began to play with that nipple, and Ruffnut cried out. He was pinching, twisting, and now it was hard, and oh, it hurt so badly. 

After that, he pierced her other nipple as well. It was just as bad as the first one, and her tears came free. Then Viggo was playing with both nipples, tugging on them and pinching, and Ruffnut couldn’t help sobbing. She liked nipple stimulation when it was done with her partners, but this was so, so different from that. It hurt so badly while making her wet all at the same time. And the fact that Viggo wouldn’t go into her vagina frustrated her. If he was going to rape her, he might as well give her an orgasm, but no, he wasn’t going to even do that.

Viggo deemed he was done with that after some time, then went around to her backside. He must have had oil in the satchel, because wet fingers rubbed over the crack of her ass.

“No begging?” Viggo asked. “No telling me to stop?”

“Do your worst, buddy. I’m not breaking.”

Viggo slapped her ass and she jumped. “That’s what you think,” he said to her. “Seeing your tears is _delicious_.”

He found her rim, pushed one finger in, and Ruffnut gasped. She’d had anal stimulation before of course, but she liked vaginal sex much better. This was going to frustrate her to no end, especially since she was wet and aroused.

Two fingers, three, and then she heard Viggo undoing his belt.

 _Oh gods, oh gods._ Ruffnut sent a quick prayer to Loki, hoping that something wild would happen, that someone would come rescue her.

No rescue came. Viggo pushed the head of his cock into her, and Ruffnut yelped. He was _big._

She made no comment though, didn’t beg, didn’t tell him to get out, or stop. No, she wasn’t going to beg.

But oh, she’d never had something this big in her ass before, and it _hurt_. It hurt quite badly. And the sheer _violation_ of this - it was utterly terrible. Maybe she was going to break. She could feel cracks forming in herself like she was old pottery that was ready to crumble.

Her body tried to get aroused from this. Viggo held onto her hip with one hand, the other snaking around her body to touch her clit. He sheathed himself fully in her, and Ruffnut moaned. Viggo let out a moan as well, though his was much quieter.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to take my cock without tearing,” Viggo said, seeming a little astonished. “You’re rather petite.”

“Just g-get on with it!” Ruffnut sobbed. She’d never been violated or touched quite like this before. It was a new evil that she’d hoped she would never experience.

Viggo laughed. “If the lady insists.”

He started thrusting, slowly, giving her time to get used to him, (if that was even possible.) He appeared to not want to tear her, which Ruffnut couldn’t help but be grateful for. She didn’t need that pain and humiliation added on to what she was already feeling. 

Viggo played with her clit until she was a moaning mess, shaking, feeling like she was going to come if he just went for a little bit longer. But he didn’t. He pulled his hand away, put it to one of her breasts, began playing with a reddened and swollen nipple. Ruffnut tossed her head back, and she was glad Viggo wasn’t wearing his pauldrons, or her head would have banged into the spikes on them. Instead, it rested on his shoulder.

One hand continued playing with her nipples. The other went up, felt at her throat, first delicately, and then he was squeezing, squeezing hard, cutting off her breath. Ruffnut choked, struggled. She knew Viggo wasn’t going to kill her, but her body didn’t know that. He choked her and fucked her all at once, and the sensations were too much. She felt like her blood was rushing, her heart pounding and trying to escape her tormented body. Strangled noises came out of her throat as she tried to breathe. Her lungs ached and fought to get air. Now she began to wonder if Viggo really was going to kill her, just to destroy her brother even more, to destroy the other Riders. 

But then he let go. She coughed, took in a huge, wheezing breath. He was fucking her hard now, making her whimper and moan. It hurt and felt oddly good all at once, but she knew she wasn’t going to have an orgasm from this. Her cunt begged for a cock, but it wouldn’t get it.

She cried while Viggo took her, and not just from her own pain. She cried about the pain Snotlout and her brother had gone through, the pain that was coming for Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup. This was awful, like some horrible nightmare, but she knew she wasn’t sleeping. 

Viggo finished in her with a groan, and Ruffnut gasped and cringed at the feeling of his seed hot inside her. Then he was pulling out, and after a moment she heard him buckling his belt. Good. She didn’t want to see his cock. She wondered if Snotlout or Tuffnut had seen it, or if they’d just felt it like she had. She wondered if she would ever be free of the memory of him in her body. 

Viggo came back around to her front, smiling, looking happy and relaxed. He reached out and stroked Ruffnut’s cheek before she could try to bite his finger off. 

“Thank you for that, my dear. Your ass was very tight.”

Ruffnut’s lower lip quivered, and she tried to hold in a sob. She felt sick. 

“Are you going to untie me?”

Viggo put a hand between her legs, finding her clit once more to rub at it. Ruffnut moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure.

“I don’t think so,” Viggo said. “You look wonderful like this.”

Then Viggo withdrew his hand, and he was leaving the cell. Ruffnut hacked spit at the back of his head. He stopped dead in his tracks, rubbed at the back of his head, looked at the saliva on his hands.

“That’s going to get you in trouble,” he said, voice a low growl.

Ruffnut instantly regretted what she had done. Viggo came back over to her, slapped her hard across the face, so hard that she was bleeding. As she recovered, he moved around to her back, speaking.

“I was saving this for Hiccup, but I don’t see why I can’t use it on you. I’ve got plenty of them.”

“Plenty of what?”

“Toys.”

A few moments passed with nothing happening, but then Ruffnut felt something pushing to get into her ass. She gasped and squirmed, but the thing just went into her. It was conical shaped and rounded, (thank goodness), and _big_. It hurt inside her. She yelled in anger and pain.

Then Viggo stopped, because it was in her all the way, the end flat and round, pressing against her ass, keeping her body from swallowing it whole. She sobbed. She hated that thing inside her. And Viggo was just going to leave her like this, tied up, naked and vulnerable, with something inside of her.

“There we go,” Viggo said. He went to her front, wiping his hands on his tunic. “That should teach you.”

“Fuck. You.”

“No, actually, I’m going to go fuck your friends.”

And then Viggo was leaving, and Ruffnut screamed emotional anguish at his back. The cell door closed. She was alone.


	4. Fishlegs

Fishlegs was, quite frankly, a mess. He’d been captured before, but he’d never been separated from the other Riders like this. He felt like it had been a very, very long time before anyone came to see him. And it was Viggo. He disliked both the Grimborn brothers, but he’d been hoping for Ryker. 

Once the cell door was open, Viggo strode in with his hands folded behind his back, looking confident and… happy, content, pleased. It was a scary look on his face. 

Fishlegs stood his ground, though he could almost feel his lower lip trembling. He wasn’t made for these kinds of situations, wasn’t made to stare his enemy in the eye and know that something truly terrible was going to happen to him. 

“Fishlegs, so good to see you,” Viggo said with a smile. He closed the cell door behind him. He was all alone. For some reason, Fishlegs had expected Dragon Hunters to be with him. But, then again, maybe Fishlegs didn’t need the threat of extra force. Viggo was scary enough on his own, and he probably knew that about himself. Even Ryker feared him, and honestly, Fishlegs couldn’t blame him. Who would want this man for a _brother?_

“Can’t say the same about seeing you,” Fishlegs said back, proud of himself for the retort. 

Viggo shrugged. He wasn’t in his usual armor, just a long tunic and leather pants. He walked up to Fishlegs, eyeing him up and down. “Now, Fishlegs, tell me something.”

“If you want the location of the Dragon Eye or the lenses, I’m not giving it to you!” Fishlegs knew that, if that was what Viggo wanted, he eventually would, be it from torture or manipulation. 

Viggo laughed. “No, that’s not what I want. Not yet anyway. I want something quite different.”

“Which is…?” Fishlegs prompted.

“Well, I’ve broken three of the Riders already,” Viggo told him, and Fishlegs took a horrified step back. “And I want to add to that list.”

“H-how?” Fishlegs’ mouth felt dry, and he was surprised that the word even came out. 

Viggo came close, began playing with a lock of Fishlegs’ hair. Fishlegs very much didn’t like that. He wasn’t intimidated by Viggo’s size, but everything about his demeanor was off-putting and frightening. 

“Snotlout went first,” Viggo told him. “Then Tuffnut and Ruffnut. You see, I’m doing something a little different for everybody. some needed brute force, but you, I don’t think you will.”

Fishlegs swallowed. “Brute force for what?”

“I’m going to take you, Fishlegs,” Viggo said. “Against the wall of this cell with you begging me to stop.”

“ _No_.” Viggo hadn’t used any vulgar language, but it was easy to divine his meaning. Fishlegs backed away, but Viggo took ahold of his wrist in his, and Fishlegs didn’t go any further, afraid that he would snap it. 

“Now, don’t make me bring some of my men in here. Certainly you wouldn’t want them to see what’s about to happen.”

Fishlegs tightened his jaw and shook his head. No, he very much didn’t want that. He would cooperate with Viggo, if it meant getting this over with faster. 

But… how could he do this? How could he let himself be _raped?_ He couldn’t exactly fight either though. His limbs were shaking and turning to jelly. 

“Trousers off,” Viggo ordered.

With trembling fingers, Fishlegs undid the drawstring of his pants, lowered them around his ankles, then kicked them off with his boots. He stood with his hands over his groin, not wanting Viggo to see his most private parts that were only reserved for his partners.

“Come now, Fishlegs, don’t be shy. I’ve seen everyone so far.”

“Will you not hurt anyone else if I listen to you?” Fishlegs asked. Viggo hadn’t mentioned Astrid or Hiccup. What would he be having done to them? If Fishlegs could lessen the horror of their treatment, he would. 

Viggo simply nodded. It looked genuine. But, one could never tell with him. Though, it was the best Fishlegs was going to get. So, face turning red, a terrified whimper crawling up his throat, he moved his hands away from his groin. Viggo moved in to inspect it, and it made Fishlegs feel whole other worlds of uncomfortable. 

“So you _are_ quite big,” he said. “I’m surprised some of your partners can take you with how small they are. Though, Ruffnut and Snotlout took me fine.”

“Stop _talking_ about them!” Fishlegs yelled, face now more red from anger than shame. The emotion seared through him, almost turning his vision red. He hardly ever got angry, but these were his _friends._ And Viggo had _hurt_ them, and planned to hurt _more_ of them. Fishlegs suddenly didn’t give a damn about what happened to him. He just wanted to rescue his friends. 

But, he couldn’t exactly charge at Viggo while half-stripped, could he? The shame was coming back now, and Viggo circled around him, inspecting him like he would a dragon that had just been captured. 

“It would be a wonder to see you fight,” Viggo said.

“Excuse me?” Fishlegs squeaked out.

“You’re the strongest Dragon Rider, aren’t you?”

“I’m a pacifist.” That didn’t answer Viggo’s question though, so he pressed on.

“The other Riders must _love_ being fucked by you.” Viggo came back around to stand at his front. “You must leave bruises.”

“I’m gentle with them,” Fishlegs growled. He didn’t like the implication that he hurt his lovers for his own enjoyment. He wasn’t like that. 

“Ah, the gentle giant.” Viggo looked amused. He suddenly stuck a hand between his legs, taking his cock in one hand, and Fishlegs squeaked, tried to fend him off, but Viggo got to him with his words.

“If you struggle, I’m going to brand Hiccup.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yes,” Viggo told him. “A brand would look quite nice on him, don’t you think? I would just have to decide where to put it.”

Fishlegs put his hands by his sides, balled them into fists, but didn’t fight back. He couldn’t let that happen to Hiccup. It would be horrible knowing that it would have been his fault for not cooperating.

“Good man,” Viggo said, still stroking his cock, trying to get it erect. Fishlegs didn’t think it would work, but his body apparently didn’t care where the pleasure was coming from, because blood began to pool in his cock to harden it. Fishlegs moaned in despair at that.

“Yes, that’s it,” Viggo coaxed, and Fishlegs hated the sound of his voice, wanted him to stop talking. He chuckled. “Look at you all hard for me.”

“I don’t want this.”

“A shame.” Viggo flashed his teeth in a smile. “Because I do.”

Viggo backed Fishlegs up against the wall, and Fishlegs was breathing heavily from arousal and fear. He couldn’t help himself and looked down between Viggo’s legs, saw a prominent bulge in his pants. So, he wanted this. He wanted this badly. 

“Oh, want to see me?” Viggo asked.

“No, I-”

Too late. Viggo had undone his belt and was pulling out his cock. Fishlegs pursed his lips, found himself looking at it. He was huge, and Fishlegs had never taken anyone of his size before, because, as far as he was concerned, he was the largest on Dragon’s Edge.

Fishlegs looked away, and Viggo laughed at his disgusted and terrified expression. Then, he was giving him an order: “Turn around.”

Fishlegs did, not wanting to get pain for his friends for not cooperating. They didn’t deserve that, especially not from Viggo, who certainly knew how to play with the human body and hit all its weak points.

He braced his hands against the wall, and it wasn’t long before he felt fingers wet with oil breaching his entrance. Viggo must have had it in his satchel. 

“Hm, that was easy,” Viggo commented. “Who fucked you recently?”

“Hiccup,” Fishlegs answered. He couldn’t help answering. He was so afraid now that one wrong misstep would get his best friend and leader branded. 

“Mm, he must be beautiful doing that,” Viggo said. “I can’t wait to see his cock.”

Fishlegs swallowed hard. This was bad. This was bad for all of them, and he couldn’t stand it. He silently prayed to Odin for rescue.

But nothing happened. Save for Viggo pushing his cock into him. Fishlegs winced at the stretch of him, dug his nails into the wall. Even with lubricant, that hurt. His body was squeezing down around his cock, trying to keep him from going any further.

Viggo ran a hand through Fishlegs’ fine blond hair. “Relax, Fishlegs. It will be alright.”

No. No, it wouldn’t be. But Fishlegs had no choice in the matter. He had to relax and let Viggo do this to him.

So, he took a deep breath in, blew one out, tried to unclench his muscles, and Viggo continued pushing into him once that barrier was clear. He stretched him so wide and so deep, and Fishlegs whimpered, then moaned when he brushed his prostate.

“Can you cum from a prostate orgasm?” Viggo asked him as he began thrusting, and Fishlegs moaned.

“I-I think so.”

“Excellent.”

Fishlegs lost himself to the physical sensations, to the fullness and the stretching, to the friction, to the glide of Viggo inside of him, his balls pressing against him with each mighty thrust in. This man was undoubtedly good at sex.

But this wasn’t sex. This was rape. Fishlegs was certain that the Riders hadn’t been his first victims, that he had done this before. 

Fishlegs moaned with each stroke, Viggo’s cock brushing against his prostate. He was raging hard and leaking precum, something that greatly embarrassed him. He didn’t want Viggo to control the workings of his body, but that’s exactly what he was doing. 

Viggo gave Fishlegs praise as he fucked him, and he wished it wouldn’t look so undignified to cover his ears. So, he kept his hands pressed against the wall with his nails digging into wood.

Fishlegs was crying. He just couldn’t help it. This violation was so awful. The violation of the other Dragon Riders, his lovers, was so awful. How had they ended up like this? How was this happening to them? What cruel god wanted to see them defaced so?

Fishlegs moaned louder as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him, everything in his pelvis tightening, muscles ready to start contracting, pleasure bursting forth. He came with a cry, and he pressed his forehead against the wall, shut his eyes. He was breathing hard, and his passage was contracting around Viggo to draw out the rest of the pleasure. 

Fishlegs hated it.

Viggo finished in him with a groan, and then he was laughing, laughing hard, as if someone had told him a good joke.

“Oh, thank you for that, Fishlegs. I knew I wouldn’t have to restrain you of all people. You’re too easy.” Viggo slipped out of him.

“What do you mean ‘too easy’?” Fishlegs questioned, not liking those words about himself.

“All I needed to trap you was words,” Viggo said. Fishlegs turned around to face him, a frown on his face. Viggo was putting himself away and buckling his belt. He looked quite satisfied with himself. “Well, enjoy the rest of your stay, Fishlegs.”

Then Viggo was leaving, and the cell door was only open a fraction so that Fishlegs couldn’t get out. It clanged behind Viggo, and the man was walking off, maybe to hurt the rest of the Riders. Only Astrid and Hiccup remained untouched, it would seem.

Fishlegs got his pants and boots back on with shaking fingers. Cum slid from his hole and down his thigh. Then he went back over to the wall where he’d been fucked. Sitting was uncomfortable, but he did it anyway. He put his head in his hands and cried. 


	5. Astrid

Astrid was furious. No, beyond furious. _Raging._ After hours and _hours_ of waiting, Viggo had come in here with his men, ordered them to undress her, and chain her down to the floor of the cell on her back. She’d bitten and scratched and fought. 

But it had all been useless, because here she was naked and chained on her back with Viggo inspecting her. 

“Now, who did _you_ fuck recently?” Viggo asked. He got on his knees between her legs, set his satchel to the side. “Was it Tuffnut or Hiccup? Or perhaps Ruffnut?”

Astrid wanted to spit at him, but wouldn’t reach from her angle. 

“None of your damn business,” she seethed. She was so angry, angry that this level of violation had happened to her, angry that there was more to come. Because of course there was more to come. This was their enemy intent on winning against them, and here she was naked and chained. She knew what his intentions were. But _why?_

“Why… why are you doing this?” Astrid asked in a wavering voice as Viggo ran two big hands up her body. She gasped as he got to her breasts, pinched at her nipples. 

“To break you,” Viggo said. “To douse the fire that lives and breathes within you.”

“It’s not going to happen.” She glared at him.

“Oh, but I think it will.”

“How come?” she challenged. 

Viggo leaned over her, clothed body pressing against her naked one. It was very clear who was in power here. 

“Because I fucked them,” he told her. “I fucked all of them. Well, except for Hiccup, but he’s next.”

Astrid let out a scream of sheer rage at that. Her friends, her lovers! They’d been raped by this man?! How dare he! She was going to kill him for touching her lovers, kill him slowly in a way that mattered. 

Viggo laughed. “Yes, I thought you would have that reaction, but I just had to let you know.”

Astrid met his gaze, his terrifying, cold gaze. “I’m going to kill you.” Her voice shook with the amount of anger in it. She’d never been this mad before. It was shooting heat through her body and making her heart pound and forming tears in the corners of her eyes. 

Then Viggo was running one hand down while the other stayed on her breast, and Astrid made a horrified whining sound. She knew where his hand was going to go. 

Between her legs was exactly where it went. He felt over her folds, dug through them, found her clit and began to rub it with two fingers. Astrid tossed her head back and stared at the ceiling, tears trailing free. 

“You and Hiccup are the beauties of the group,” Viggo said. “I had to save you two for last.”

“Stop talking. You just like the sound of your own voice.”

“Mm, perhaps I do.” He rubbed a little harder. “Now, get nice and wet for me.”

Astrid couldn’t control that, and soon, her body began to listen to the physical sensations it was getting. She became wet, and Viggo brought his hand down to her center, the other still massaging her breast. His mouth found her neck, teeth biting.

“Oh fuck,” Astrid hissed as Viggo dipped two large fingers into her. It didn’t hurt, as her body was getting wet and aroused. It felt good, and she despised that. She didn’t want anything of his inside her, didn’t want him touching her like this. Only her lovers were allowed to be so intimate with her.

That didn’t matter right now though, because this was happening. Viggo was molesting her and was going to rape her. She supposed she could just be glad that the other Hunters that had fought with her and chained her up had left, that they weren’t witnessing this. That would have humiliated her to no end. 

“Mm, you’re nice and warm and soft,” Viggo commented. “I bet the men like your cunt.”

“Shut up.” Astrid was so ashamed that she was crying, but she couldn’t help it. She’d never been violated like this before. Yes, her mother had warned her about such things of course, but that didn’t mean that she’d thought it was going to happen to _her_. This was something that tragically happened to other people, not her. 

Viggo did shut up, but only because he was kissing her neck again. He fingered her slowly, as if he was trying to seduce her. She didn’t understand. She _couldn’t_ understand. Pain? Astrid could get that. Pain was easy. This? Rape? Pleasure she didn’t want? No. She couldn’t comprehend it.

Astrid moaned as Viggo found the good spot inside of her by curling his fingers. That felt _excellent_. 

Viggo let out a happy purring sound, and she hated it. She’d never wanted to hear or see what this man was like while having sex, or, more likely, like what was happening now, raping somebody. How many men and women had fallen prey to this man? How many people had he controlled because he was their chief and could do whatever he wanted to them? They had no choice _but_ to cooperate.

But he wasn’t Astrid’s chief. So she hadn’t been cooperative, and she wished she could continue fighting, but there was absolutely nothing she could do with her wrists and ankles chained, arms spread out to the side, legs open, leaving her utterly vulnerable. It was her absolute worst nightmare.

Viggo suddenly withdrew his fingers, left Astrid gasping as he touched her rim.

“Not there,” she said. “Please.” She hated anal stimulation for herself. She could understand why it felt good for other people, especially men, but it just wasn’t for her.

“No?” Viggo asked, and Astrid realized she had given him fodder. He now knew she didn’t like this, and would continue on his current trajectory. “Well, then, I think I know where to put my cock.”

Astrid said nothing, just cried. He withdrew oil from the satchel, coated some of his fingers in it, then brought those same fingers to her rim. One finger went inside her, and she drew a sharp gasp, struggled a little, but that just made it hurt more. 

“Relax, my dear,” Viggo told her.

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

A chuckle. “What would you prefer I call you?”

“Nothing.”

“Hm. I don’t think so, little whore.”

Astrid hated that even more than “my dear.” She wasn’t a whore! Sure, she slept with multiple men and women, but that was all out of love and affection. She wasn’t a whore! Though, she could hardly argue that with Viggo, now could she?

“You just let the men take your cunt, don’t you? Maybe two at a time?”

Astrid said nothing. She hated Viggo speculating about her sex life. She hissed when he inserted a second finger into her, brought them both down to the last joint so that he was deep inside of her. This couldn’t be happening! This _shouldn’t_ be happening!

“That would be a sight,” Viggo rumbled. “Perhaps when I’m done with all of you I’ll get to see.”

What did that mean? Did that mean he was going to make the Dragon Riders fuck in front of him? Or did it mean he was going to let his men have her? Though Astrid never wanted Viggo to get a glimpse of her sex life, the second option was dreaded more.

Viggo suddenly withdrew his fingers from her. “Oh, silly me. I forgot something.”

“What could you have possibly forgotten?” Astrid was very far from happy, and it showed in her voice.

Astrid watched as Viggo withdrew a long, slim, metal rod from his satchel. Astrid clenched her jaw tight, wondering where on Thor’s green Earth that could be going.

Viggo was coating it in oil, and then he had his fingers back in her cunt. He pulled down, as if searching for something. He made a little “ah” noise, and then the rod went… oh gods it went in her urethra.

Astrid moaned in pain and distress. Viggo didn’t care; he just pushed the rod further into her. Further, further. Oh fuck, it _hurt_. 

“G-get it out,” Astrid pleaded.

“Now, now, Astrid. Let me have my fun.”

“Get it out!”

Viggo began pulling it out - thank the gods - but then he just started pushing it back in again. Shit, he was going to fuck her urethra with that. 

Astrid wiggled her hips and moaned loudly, more tears falling. She didn’t like this. She didn’t like this at all. It sent a burning through her core and straight down to her toes, which curled every time he pushed the rod back in. Her body spasmed, also not liking this intrusion. Things weren’t meant to _go in_ there. 

It felt like forever before he withdrew the rod. Astrid thought her suffering was nearly done, but then he pulled out another, wider rod. 

“No, no, please.”

“Yes, Astrid. Come on, you’re a warrior,” he teased. “Certainly you can take this.”

And he pushed it in. Astrid yelled at the pain of it, tried desperately getting away, but there was nowhere to go. Her chains rattled.

Astrid hadn’t meant to cry, but that’s what she did. She was a mess by the time Viggo finished with the rod, and luckily, he didn’t pull out another one. But, that meant he was going to use her ass. 

Astrid stared at the ceiling as Viggo fingered her ass. It didn’t feel good at all, and, well, that she could deal with. It was the unwanted pleasure that confused her the most.

She hissed in pain as he began to push his cock into her, couldn’t help looking down to see the size of him. He was around the same thickness as Fishlegs, but longer. No wonder this hurt!

“Hm, I wonder what Hiccup will think of my cock,” Viggo mused. “I was going to save it just for him, but decided I could treat myself and destroy each of you one by one.”

Astrid gritted her teeth and stared back at the ceiling when Viggo tried to meet her gaze. She didn’t want to see the lust and malicious pleasure in his eyes.

“Shut _up_.” Astrid didn’t want to hear about how he’d raped her lovers, and she definitely didn’t want to hear about how he was going to rape their leader. She’d known that Viggo had had a special interest in Hiccup, but till now she’d never known how far that interest went. Hiccup usually kept things about Viggo to himself.

Viggo paused in entering her, took the oil, and poured some over where they were connected. Some got in her cunt, and that made her flinch. Then Viggo set the oil aside and leaned over her, hands on either side of her to keep himself up, his cock sliding into her much more easily now.

“Ah, that’s better.” He went in to kiss her lips, but she turned her head away from him and he ended up kissing her jaw. He began thrusting, and he moaned softly. Astrid didn’t like the feeling of him in her at all.

At one point, he slipped out of her from all the oil, ended up going inside her cunt. Astrid gave a startled cry, and he didn’t seem to mind at the moment, just fucked her there now instead. She hoped that when he came it wouldn’t be in her vagina. She didn’t want to worry about the chance of pregnancy.

Eventually, he went back to her ass, and Astrid almost sighed in relief. Yes, there were plants and potions that one could use to prevent pregnancy, but Astrid would rather not have to go to the trouble of that. 

Even with all the oil, it hurt having him in her. He really was quite large, but what else had she expected on a man of his size? She despised having her ass fucked by this man. It was an intrusion that she’d never felt before, that she’d thought she never would have to deal with.

Luckily, Viggo was quiet while feeling pleasure, only letting out small sighs and grunts, rather than moaning loudly and letting everyone know that he was feeling pleasure from her body. 

Though, he moaned when he came, and Astrid loathed the sound. It felt so uncomfortable having his fluids in her like this. He pulled out of her, laughing at the look on her face, the tears that she hadn’t been able to stop from coming.

“Don’t despair, Astrid.” He ran a hand over her cheek. “Hopefully this won’t lead to a bastard child.”

Astrid couldn’t help agreeing with him, but she knew that sometimes semen could seep into the precum, and he’d fucked her cunt while his cock was wet with it. There was still the horrid possibility of pregnancy. 

Viggo put everything back in the satchel, stood, gathered himself, buckling his belt. He ran a hand through his hair as if to fix it, but it was still immaculate like the rest of him.

“Now, onto Hiccup.” He smiled at her. “I’ll tell him you enjoyed this.”

Before Astrid could argue that she hadn’t, Viggo was leaving the cell, and Astrid was all alone, still chained up and naked. Viggo’s seed trickled out of her, and now that he was gone, she allowed herself to start sobbing.


	6. Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end here, folks! And I promise it has a hopeful ending!

It had been a whole day since Hiccup had been captured. Or, at least it felt like it had been. It was hard to tell time in this never-changing cell of his. He hadn’t heard or seen anyone for that whole day either. The dragons were on the ship with them somewhere, but they’d been separated from them, just as the Riders had been separated from each other.

 _What’s your game, Viggo?_ Hiccup wondered. And of course it was a game. Viggo thought that _everything_ was a game. Hiccup didn’t know how to explain to him that that wasn’t how life worked. He’d kept this ideology for a long time, and would not veer away from it now. 

Footsteps. Hiccup stopped his pacing, turned towards the cell door. Apparently he was being visited. He could tell it was Viggo by the way he walked, knew it was his relaxed, confident stride. There was no one else with him. 

Viggo appeared in front of the cell, and Hiccup all but snarled at him. He was very much not happy about these arrangements, and he wanted to know where his Riders were. 

“Viggo.”

“My dear Hiccup, don’t be like that.” Viggo shook his head, clicking his tongue. “So impolite.”

“Impolite?” Hiccup questioned. He nodded toward what was in one of Viggo’s hands. “You’re the one who brought rope.”

Viggo withdrew a key from a satchel over his shoulder, used it to unlock the cell. Hiccup jumped at the opportunity for escape. He ran at Viggo, planning to knock him over, but Viggo caught Hiccup on the shoulder and shoved him so that he was falling back to the floor. The cell door closed with a clang. He was trapped in here with Viggo Grimborn. 

Hiccup stood, brushed himself off. He eyed the rope when he asked: “What do you want?”

“You,” Viggo answered. “Just you.”

And Hiccup knew what that meant, what with Viggo referring to him as his “dear” and practically setting up dates with him like they were courting. He was going to take his body. 

Hiccup stood tall, not backing down, though his lower lip trembled. He clenched his hands into fists.

“You can try,” Hiccup said. “Try your damn best, but I won’t break for you.”

“No?” Viggo stepped closer. “The other Riders did.”

Hiccup’s mouth went dry. “What?”

“Yes, they all broke for me,” Viggo told him. “Snotlout was a crying mess by the time I left him. Tuffnut, well, he might be unconscious. Ruffnut was angry for sure, but I settled her down. Fishlegs was easy. He let me have him when I mentioned hurting you. And Astrid? She had to be chained down, but she came to her senses.”

Hiccup was shaking with rage. “You raped them?”

“Yes, one could call it that.” Viggo was as calm as ever.

Hiccup lunged at him, and Viggo dropped the rope as Hiccup grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him back against the metal door. He didn’t react. Just stared at him. It was terribly unnerving. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Hiccup’s voice quivered with fury. 

“No, you won’t,” Viggo said. He pried Hiccup’s hands off of him, shoved him back. He bent down to pick up the rope. “I’m going to have a good time with you.”

Hiccup wasn’t quite sure what ensued. There was a struggle, hard breathing, yells, and then his hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown to the floor. Viggo pulled a knife from his belt as he approached Hiccup. He straddled him, and Hiccup wondered what he was going to do until he started cutting his tunic off of him. (His armor had already been taken from him when he’d initially been captured.)

“There we go.” Still holding the knife in one hand, Viggo used the other to trail fingers over Hiccup’s heaving torso. “Beautiful.” He twirled the knife in his fingers, and his hand went to his shoulder to hold him down. “Now, this is going to hurt.”

“What are you-?” Hiccup was cut off as Viggo dug the knife into the center of his chest. He didn’t go deep enough to worry about death, but deep enough for it to cut and hurt. He cut a straight line down his chest, and Hiccup tried his best not to struggle as he screamed, knowing that struggling would make this worse. After the straight line, he cut two angular lines into the top of the first line so that they came together in a point. Hiccup just screamed. 

And then he realized what Viggo had cut into him. **V**. His initial. He was claiming him as his. 

“No!” Hiccup cried. His tears fell now. He couldn’t _stand_ this.

“Mm, yes,” Viggo said, looking at the blood on the knife. He cast the weapon aside, dug into his satchel, came out with what looked like a tiny barbell. Hiccup wondered what he was going to do with that until he started playing with his nipples. Oh gods, he was going to pierce them. 

“Get these hard for me,” Viggo said.

Hiccup groaned as just that happened, his nipples perking up, growing sensitive under Viggo’s attentive fingers. He watched with bated breath as Viggo took the end off the barbell to reveal a slim needle. He bit his lip to hold in a cry as the needle pierced his left nipple, but he couldn’t keep it in when it went all the way through the other side. The end of the barbell was attached back to the needle, leaving the object stuck in his nipple. Viggo pinched at it, and Hiccup screamed. Pain raced through to his extremities, even down to his cock, which was something he didn’t want. 

“Beautiful,” Viggo commented. “Just beautiful.”

Hiccup didn’t watch as Viggo pierced his other nipple. He didn’t have to when he felt the pain of it so acutely. He screamed again, wondering if the other Riders could hear him, though he hadn’t heard their screams or cries. He was alone in this. 

Hiccup was gasping for breath once that was done. He gazed down at his pierced nipples and the rune carved into his chest. Tears fell faster now. He was Viggo’s. 

“Like it?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup wanted to spit on him, but would miss from this angle. “Go to Niflheim, asshole.”

Viggo just laughed and shook his head. “Oh, I’m already having so much fun with you.”

He began to pull Hiccup’s pants down, and Hiccup shouted in anger and fear, struggling, pulling at his bonds. The coarse rope began to cut into his wrists and make him bleed, but he didn’t care. He had to get out of this somehow!

But off came his pants and his boot and his prosthetic, all tossed into a corner of the cell. He was naked in front of Viggo, completely vulnerable to him and his wants. Viggo straddled him again so that he couldn’t go anywhere, and his hand came down to his cock. Hiccup whined in distress at the feeling of his hand on him. He wasn’t supposed to be touching him there. No one but his partners were allowed to do that. 

“You’re beautiful,” Viggo told him. “So, so beautiful.” He stroked his cock, and it began to harden in his hand despite Hiccup’s lack of desire. Maybe it was the fear. He’d heard that one could get an erection just from fright. 

“Perfect cock,” Viggo said, appraising him like he was some sort of animal for sale. “Maybe someday I’ll suck it for you.” He patted Hiccup on the chest with his other hand, brushing against a pierced nipple, making him flinch and cry out. “But not today. Today is for me to take you and make you mine.”

Hiccup was crying. He was already Viggo’s. The rune in his chest said as much. What was he going to be? A pleasure slave? How could Viggo reduce him to something like that? How could he be so _cruel?_

Viggo sighed happily when Hiccup became fully erect in his hand, and Hiccup moaned at the unwanted pleasure. He’d never wanted to be touched like this by his worst enemy. Viggo’s hand was big and calloused, but with soft spots also. It felt so foreign to him, so strange. He was used to the hands of his lovers, his Riders, his friends. They meant so much to him, and it broke his heart to know that Viggo had raped and tortured them. He needed to get free, set _them_ free. Somehow. He had to do it.

“W-will you let my Riders go free if I do something for you?” Hiccup asked, dread eating his stomach. 

“Something?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup blinked away tears. “I-I’ll suck you cock,” he said, voice choked. “I’ll ride you.”

“Mm, that sounds very nice indeed,” Viggo said. “Yes, that’s a good deal. The Riders will go free.”

 _Thank the gods._ Hiccup wanted to cry in relief and despair. He’d sold himself to Viggo for his friends, but he had to. He _had_ to. 

Viggo got him up kneeling while the Dragon Hunter chief was standing. He unbuckled his belt, dug a hand into his pants, and Hiccup closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Viggo’s cock.

A hand under his chin, tilting his head up. “Open your eyes, my dear. I want to see them.”

Hiccup had to cooperate if he wanted the safety of his friends, so he opened his eyes. Viggo’s cock was big, bigger than Fishlegs’, and erect, wanting for him. That made sickness seep into his stomach. He met Viggo’s gaze, because that was better than looking at his cock.

“Now open,” Viggo ordered. Hiccup had no choice but to do as he said, so he opened his mouth and accepted Viggo’s cock into it. He hadn’t expected it to taste different from any other cock he’d had in his mouth, and it didn’t. Though, Viggo’s musk was all around him, so strong he could almost taste it. It wasn’t a bad smell, but he hated it nonetheless. 

Viggo pushed himself into Hiccup’s mouth, then his throat, and Hiccup gagged on him at first. He’d deepthroated Tuffnut before, and had almost done the same with Fishlegs, so he should be able to take this. It was uncomfortable, but eventually he stopped gagging, and Viggo was completely sheathed in his throat, one hand on his head to hold him in place. 

“Mm, yes, my dear,” Viggo breathed. “This is how I’ve always wanted you.”

Viggo savored that moment for a while, then began thrusting in and out of his throat. The sounds were obscene, and Hiccup choked as he did this. He wasn’t going very hard, luckily, but it still didn’t feel good. 

Eventually, Viggo stopped, pulled out of him, and the both of them were gasping for breath. Viggo ran a hand over Hiccup’s throat. “Spectacular, darling. You did well.” He sat down in front of Hiccup, then pulled on his hair, making his scalp sting. “Now, sit on my lap.”

Hiccup did just that, his cock brushing Viggo’s. He let out a distressed whimper. 

“Don’t be like that, Hiccup,” Viggo chastised. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

“J-just get on- get on with it.” Hiccup couldn’t get his words out without stuttering. He was terrified. He’d never been this frightened before. 

Viggo drew a corked bottle from his satchel. He uncorked it, and the smell of nutmeg and ginger filled the air. 

“Aphrodisiac oil?” Hiccup asked. Hiccup only knew because Fishlegs had told him one time in his study of plants. 

“I saved it just for you.” Viggo dipped two fingers into the bottle. 

“Ha, thanks.” Hiccup was surprised he could still be sarcastic during this. 

Viggo brought his fingers around to Hiccup’s ass, and Hiccup cringed as he rubbed them over his rim. Then he was dipping them into him, and Hiccup let out a shocked cry at the sensation. He’d had fingers and cock in him before of course, but that didn’t change how wrong this felt. Viggo was decidedly _not_ one of his lovers. 

Viggo kissed Hiccup at the corner of his mouth before working his lips down over his chin, then to his throat. Hiccup knew what he had to do and tilted his head back for him. He moaned as Viggo pressed at his prostate and simultaneously found the sensitive spot on his neck. He leaked precum down the side of his cock. 

Viggo made a happy purring sound, rumbled out praise against Hiccup’s neck, telling him he was a good boy. Hiccup despised it. 

It wasn’t long before Viggo was taking ahold of Hiccup’s ass with both hands and moving him so that he was situated over his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hiccup uttered as Viggo lowered him onto his cock. He was huge, and two fingers hadn’t been enough to completely prepare him for this. Though, with Viggo’s help, he sank down onto him till he was resting against his balls. The both of them were panting, and Viggo caught his lips in a kiss. Hiccup wanted to bite him, but figured Viggo would go back on his word of setting his friends free if he did that. So, he did what he had to and kissed back. It felt weird kissing a man with facial hair, as none of his friends had any. It felt weird kissing this man in general. His mouth was so different from the ones that he was used to. 

Viggo began moving Hiccup on his cock with the hands on his ass, and Hiccup took that for what it meant: _move_. He started to, rocking back and forth, still kissing Viggo. He parted his lips a little and moaned, so Viggo took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Oh, how Hiccup wanted to bite him. He felt sick kissing this man, this man that had raped his lovers. The horrors he’d put them all through were ungodly. 

Finally, Viggo released his lips to kiss at his throat, and Hiccup tossed his head back, moaning loudly because he knew no one could hear him. There weren’t even guards down here that Hiccup knew of. 

“Do you like my cock in you?” Viggo asked. “Filling you and stretching you till you’re about to burst?”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond, knew that a negative response would just cause more pain for himself. Blood ran down his chest and onto his stomach. 

Viggo ran his hands over Hiccup’s back, moaned into his neck, and Hiccup shuddered at the vibration of his voice against his skin. None of this was good, despite what his body was telling him. He couldn’t listen to his body. It was a liar and a traitor. 

But oh gods, Viggo was rubbing against his prostate, and the friction of him felt oh so good. Hiccup bounced on him a little, curious as to if he could take that, and he could. He wondered what movement would get this over with faster, what Viggo liked better. He figured it was the bouncing, because Viggo let out a louder moan at that. So, he continued that movement, even with how foreign Viggo felt inside of him. 

“This is wonderful, my dear,” Viggo breathed. He pulled his lips from Hiccup’s neck and looked him in the eye. “I’ve been having to do all the work, so it’s nice to just sit here and let you do it.” He set his hands on his hips. “And oh my, the way you move. Are the other Riders as sinuous as you?”

Hiccup grit his teeth, wanting to tell Viggo to shut up. He couldn’t do that though, so instead he kissed him to quiet his words. He figured this man just liked hearing the sound of his own voice. 

It seemed to stretch on into forever. They kissed and fucked, and Viggo talked, and finally he was throbbing and releasing into Hiccup with a groan. Hiccup gave a cry at the sensation, but his body recognized it, so his own orgasm followed on the heel of Viggo’s. He tried not to shout, but he honestly couldn’t help it as pleasure raced through his body. 

It was over. Or so Hiccup thought. He moved off of Viggo.

“There,” Hiccup panted. “You got what you wanted.”

There was a smirk on Viggo’s lips. “Not _everything_ I wanted.” He reached for his satchel, and that’s how Hiccup knew something truly bad was about to happen.


	7. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed this fucked up character study, and thank you for the comments!

Dagur figured that Viggo and the Dragon Riders had to be on this ship. It was the biggest ship in the fleet. He and his Berserkers had taken out the rest of the ships and captured this one. Now, Dagur was going down below deck to find the Dragon Riders. He’d flown to Dragon’s Edge and not a single one of them had been there, and he’d talked to Stoick after. They weren’t on Berk either. So he’d taken a fleet of Berserkers and searched the seas for a Dragon Hunter fleet heading back to Viggo’s base. They’d found it, and the Dragon Riders had to be here. They just  _ had  _ to be.

The first Rider he found was Snotlout, but he didn’t find him in any position that he’d expected to find him in. He was curled up in a corner of the cell, hands bound behind him with his pants down around his ankles. His eyes were red and puffy like he’d been crying. Dagur knew that kind of aftermath, knew it because he’d experienced it intimately. Snotlout had been raped. 

Dagur had found the keys to all the cells on one of the now-dead Dragon Hunters, and he searched for the right key.

“Don’t worry, Snotlout,” Dagur said, and Snotlout looked up at him in despair. “I’m going to get you out of there.”

“Just leave me,” Snotlout said. “N-no one’s going t-to want me now.”

“Not true.” Dagur finally found the right key. It went into the lock smoothly. He opened the cell and went over to Snotlout, and that had Snotlout cowering again.

“Snotlout, I’m here to help you and the rest of the Riders. I have to get you out of here.” Dagur kept his voice calm and soft, not wanting to startle or upset him.

“O-okay.” Snotlout turned so that Dagur could cut the ropes binding him. Once that was done, Snotlout struggled to his feet and hurriedly pulled up his pants. 

“Who did this to you?” Dagur asked. Horrible images of guards coming in and having their way with the Rider filled his head.

Snotlout’s eyes narrowed in anger. “ _ Viggo _ .”

Dagur nearly choked. He’d known Viggo was bad, but he hadn’t expected him to be  _ that  _ bad. 

“And the rest of the Riders?” he asked fearfully. 

Snotlout looked at Dagur with more tears brimming in his eyes. “He told me he was going to do the same to them.”

“Then let’s go find them before it’s too late.”

  
  


But it was too late, it seemed. They found Tuffnut unconscious in his cell with his pants down. Tuffnut jumped up when they woke him, eyes wild with fear. He pulled up his pants and made to run for it, but Dagur stopped him with hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Dagur told him. “No one’s going to hurt you now.”

Tuffnut laughed for some reason. “Oh, if only it  _ had  _ hurt.”

Snotlout and Dagur looked at each other, not entirely sure what that meant. 

“Well, Dagur’s here to save us,” Snotlout told Tuffnut. 

“And our dragons?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yes, of course,” Dagur answered. 

Tuffnut’s gray eyes flared with anger. “Let’s go find my sister. I’m going to kill Viggo if he touched her.”

  
  


But he had touched her, touched her intimately. The group found Ruffnut chained up standing with ropes pulling her thighs apart. She turned her head away in shame when they entered the cell, didn’t say anything. She didn’t look happy to see them, but of course she wouldn’t be happy to be found so vulnerable like this.

Dagur began to unchain her, but Ruffnut stopped him.

“I… I need some help with something,” she said, voice quiet with shame.

“What is it?” Snotlout asked. Tuffnut was standing near the door, keeping watch for any guards instead of staring at his naked sister.

“Viggo… left something in me,” Ruffnut responded. A tear trailed down one cheek. “I can’t get it out on my own. Snotlout, could you…?”

Snotlout seemed to understand what she meant. He went around to her backside, and Dagur saw his face turn shades of white and green.

“Uh, Ruff, how big is it?”

“Just take it out, Snotlout!”

“Okay, okay.”

Ruffnut made a face as Snotlout began to pull on something, then grunted, blew out a long breath. Snotlout threw the thing he’d removed from her into a corner of the room, and now Dagur worked on the ropes and the chains.

“Confound these fucking nipple piercings!” Ruffnut yelled, beginning to start pulling one off. She let out a pained noise, and that’s how Dagur knew it was a recent development. 

With every Dragon Rider he found, sickness swished around in his stomach. Viggo had done absolutely horrible things to all of them, hadn’t he? It made him dread finding Hiccup, because Viggo had a fascination with him. If he’d done this to Hiccup’s Riders, what could he have possibly done to Hiccup?

  
  


Fishlegs seemed relatively intact save for the fact that there were tears on his face. He hadn’t been left bound or naked. Dagur was relieved to see that, but with how timid Fishlegs was acting, he realized that the same thing had happened to him too. Viggo had raped him.

“I’m gonna fucking kill Viggo for touching you,” Dagur growled. He wanted to draw his axe from his back, but there was no need of it just yet. “For touching all of you.”

“Unless Astrid got to him first,” Tuffnut joked. They all looked at him, knowing that she probably hadn’t, knowing that she had probably suffered the same things they all had. Tuffnut just shrugged. “Sorry, trying to lighten the mood.”

“If he hurt Hiccup, I swear I’ll wring his neck.” 

Dagur blinked in shock at Fishlegs. He seemed entirely incapable of saying such things. But then again, this was their leader, and based on what had been done to all of them, they probably figured the same had been done to Hiccup. 

The dread in Dagur’s stomach deepened. 

  
  


Astrid didn’t look at them when they found her. She was naked and chained to the floor, covered in fluids that were most likely not her own.

“Did you guys find Hiccup?” she asked in a choked voice as Dagur and Fishlegs began to unchain her.

“Not yet,” Dagur answered.

“Gods dammit,” she muttered, still not looking at anyone, and really, Dagur couldn’t blame her. Had he been in the same situation, (and he had been before), he wouldn’t want to look at anyone either. “I’m gonna kill Viggo. I’m gonna kill him!”

“Easy now, Astrid,” Tuffnut said as Astrid was released from the chains. “Maybe get your clothes on first.”

Astrid went to get her clothes from where they’d been tossed on the floor, grumbling curses and threats under her breath. 

Now the only person left to find was Hiccup. 

  
  


He was discovered in another cell much like the ones the Dragon Riders had been kept in. He was naked with his back to them, curled up, hands bound behind him. 

“Hiccup!” Dagur cried, rushing into the cell. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Dagur, eyes red-rimmed, but didn’t say anything. That in itself was unnerving. Hiccup was usually very vocal. 

Dagur knelt down to begin cutting the ropes.

“Leave me,” Hiccup said, voice hoarse. 

“Never. I heard the same bullshit from Snotlout.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure Viggo didn’t cut his first initial into his chest,” Hiccup said darkly. The ropes fell away, and now Dagur could see what Hiccup was talking about by looking over his shoulder. There was blood on his chest in the shape of the rune for  **V.** His nipples were red and angry, also pierced. 

“Viggo’s a sick fuck,” Dagur said quietly. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Hiccup said. More tears came to his eyes and he blinked them away. “I… I need some help.” Those words mimicked Ruffnut’s. Good gods, had Viggo left something inside of Hiccup too? “He left…  _ things  _ inside of me. I-I don’t think I can get them out on my own.”

Dagur swallowed hard. “Do you want me to do it?”

Hiccup nodded. Dagur was grateful they were at a place in their relationship that he could trust him like this, but it was terrible what that trust was making him do. Dagur kept a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, and his other looked down towards his ass. There was a small chain, like for a necklace, dangling out of his hole. Dagur swallowed. 

“Okay, um, I’m gonna pull.”

“Just get it over with,” Hiccup said despairingly. 

Despite his words, Dagur decided it would be best to pull gently so as not to injure Hiccup. As he did it, Hiccup moaned in what could have been pleasure or pain, (or both). Then a large black bead slid out of Hiccup’s ass, followed by another one, and another, and Hiccup writhed. Dagur had to hold him down by his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Hiccup. I’m sorry!”

After what felt like forever, the beads were out of him, and Hiccup went slack, panting. 

“Was that the only thing?” Dagur asked.

“No,” Hiccup whimpered. He rolled to sit up, and everyone could clearly see what the problem was: there were beads hanging out of his cock, which was now erect from the anal beads rubbing against his prostate. “I don’t think I can pull them out.”

“I can do that too,” Dagur said. “I’ll go slow so I won’t hurt you.”

Hiccup braced his hands on the floor on either side of him as Dagur reached for the beads. One by one, he tugged them gingerly from Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup didn’t make a sound, but he was shaking and biting his lower lip. Finally, when they all came out, he heaved out a breath. 

“Oh thank the gods.” He looked to his nipples, began unfastening the piercings. Then, he looked to the rest of the Dragon Riders. “Did he… did he hurt you guys? He told me tha-that he raped you.”

The Dragon Riders shared sad looks between themselves as an answer, and Dagur could see Hiccup begin to boil with rage. 

“Get me my prosthetic,” he said. “We’re finding Viggo.”

  
  


Viggo found  _ them  _ while they were setting their dragons loose. They’d just let Toothless, the final dragon, out of his cell when a clearing of the throat interrupted everyone and made them turn. There Viggo stood, in his armor, sword out, looking as collected as ever. 

Hiccup wished he had his sword on him so he could fling it at Viggo’s head. He was angry, so,  _ so _ angry, and not just because of what he’d done to him, but what he’d done to all the Riders. None of them had deserved that. 

“Really, Viggo?” Hiccup asked. “Seven to one and you stand here with your sword out like you have good odds?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but see that all my men were dispatched,” Viggo said. He swung his sword, took a step forward. “How about we do this one-on-one, Hiccup? Leader to leader?”

Hiccup made a growling sound in his throat. Dagur wasn’t going to be having any of that, it seemed. He drew his axe and stepped in front of the Riders. Usually Hiccup would say to keep him alive, but now, he didn’t care. He  _ wanted  _ Viggo dead for touching his lovers in such horrible ways. And if Dagur got to kill him? So be it.

But very suddenly there was a hilt sticking out of Viggo’s throat. Hiccup hadn’t even seen the dagger go through the air, but as he turned, he saw Astrid lowering her arm. She must have found one of her daggers in her saddlebag. 

Hiccup then watched Viggo drop his sword with a heavy clang and collapse to his knees, blood trailing down around the hilt of the dagger. He reached for the wound with one hand, trying to stop the flow of his lifeblood. With his other hand he reached out for Hiccup, as if Hiccup would ever help him in this situation. No. Instead, Hiccup just watched Viggo die with a satisfied smile on his lips.

He crashed to the floor, convulsing, choking. Then, all of that stopped, and blood dripped onto the floor.

Viggo Grimborn was no more. 

  
  


It hurt to sit on Toothless, but oh, Hiccup was so glad to. He was flying in the direction of the Edge, his Riders, his friends, his  _ lovers _ , flying by his side. He turned to look at all of them. They wore grim expressions, not saying a word. They’d all broken like pieces of fragile pottery in Viggo’s hands, but now he was gone and they were free.

Hiccup didn’t know if he would ever smile again, but he would do anything he could to make sure that his lovers would. He patted Toothless on the head, and they pressed on for home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721055) by [sinfulchihuahua0602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602)




End file.
